Letters
by CherryKnot3
Summary: Receiving letters from a person you don't know isn't creepy… right?


Receiving letters from a person you don't know isn't creepy… right?

Hinata Hyuuga sighed as she rubbed her temples gently from the same reoccurring question that has been in her mind for weeks now.

I mean it's not creepy if the person leaves encouraging letters with a sakura petal tapped on the front, right? It symbolizes peace and beauty, what could be so wrong with that?

Though, she keeps having doubts as the letters continued and she is dying to know who this person is.

The letter proclaims himself as _Kou_.

Which left Hinata confused as she could not recollect of any one she's met going by the name _Kou _adding to her anxiety.

The letters can easily be a person deceiving her for the one and only thing people would possibly want from her… her eyes.

On some days she would push all these thoughts away and actually enjoy the letters for they make her smile and laugh.

But as she reached the end of every letter she frowns not because it's over, but mainly because she wants to thank the person, talk with the person, get to know him, laugh with him, and actually meet _Kou_.

On other days, she would be so curious that she starts to pinpoint who it might be. She did it so many times to the point where she thought it might be Kiba, but she quickly pushed the idea aside.

He was her teammate and plus they were like siblings they cherish each other.

Her craziest thought was Naruto and she laughed the thought away. It's just that it was a crazy thing to even consider thinking about: Naruto, _the_ Naruto secretly writing her letters? I mean, c'mon Naruto is the most open and outgoing person she knows he wouldn't write letters he would just shout it out to her.

Now that sounds more like Naruto.

Hinata let out a breath as her head was becoming dizzy she then stretched, moaning out her exhaustion.

She stood up smiling as she walked over to her big bedroom window and pushed away the heavy, cream-white curtains. The room was instantly filled with rays of the morning sun as it danced on her walls.

She hummed softly as the birds sang their morning tune. Hinata rubbed her arms as a cold breeze suddenly brushed against her bare skin.

That's right, it's December and the snow was just beginning to gently fall from the sky and land on the ground piling up by the minute.

Hinata gradually stepped away from the window and advanced to her bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she strolled to her kitchen.

She continued to hum softly as she finished making her morning wake-up beverage, coffee. She sets it down on her table as she headed to her front door slipping on her bunny slippers and winter coat. As her fingers circled around the door knob a familiar sound echoes about in her apartment.

"What a surprise…" Hinata held in a smile as she let her fingers let go of the door knob and rest on her hip, purposely stalling. Without a doubt the sound of her doorbell was heard again in her apartment.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! I know you're just standing there!" Hinata let out a giggle as she decided to open her door.

She opened it slightly and stepped out, "Good morning!" She gleefully cheered. She then let out a snort as she caught sight of Naruto Uzumaki.

Snow was piled up on his yellow locks of hair and it was also found all over his clothing too. Naruto frowned as he then shook his head vigorously making the snow fall on her doorstep.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto grinned, "Oops." Hinata reached out and lightly slap his shoulder as they both laughed. "I'm just joking." Naruto dusted off his clothes, "Morning, Hinata-chan." Naruto joyously said as he hugged her gently and released her shortly.

"I know." Hinata replied. She opened the door wider and allowed him to enter.

She closes the door as he enters and walked away to her kitchen. Naruto's eyes follow her every movement as he withdrew himself from his scarf and hung it up on the rack right beside the door.

He kicked off his boots and walked towards the living room as he averted his attention to her apartment. He observed the room that he knew so well for his constant visits.

He spotted the black cushioned couch with its cute little colored pillows that rested lined up parallel at the ends. Her walls white, but covered up with black framed pictures of her friends and family pictures. Her flat screen TV resting upon a table that was pushed against the wall facing the couch.

Naruto turned his undivided attention back to Hinata. Her back was facing him and he sees the opportunity to do a little surprise, but decides to save it for a little later besides it's too early in the morning for another slap on the shoulder.

He gave himself the liberty to sit down in the kotatsu that was settled in the middle of the living room with its heavy blankets emerging from the table's hard surface.

He smiled as he caught sight of her walking towards him with two mugs occupying both of her hands.

As Hinata settles herself in the kotatsu she took a sip of her coffee and look back at Naruto. She looked at Naruto then smiled at him, "Yeah, it can't possibly be Naruto. My fantasies are just filling up my mind again." She thought

Naruto places the letters on the table and then slowly sipped his hot chocolate trying to look innocent. He smiles in delight as he tasted the cocoa. Hinata's recipe always brightens his mood as it was delicious as always.

Hinata looked at him curiously and Naruto caught her gaze. He shrugged his shoulders and his left hand disappeared behind his neck as he gave her a sheepish grin.

"I thought it would be the _Christmas spirit _to get you your mail!" Hinata giggled softly.

"Well, thank you." Naruto straightened himself up and took another sip of his hot chocolate.

Hinata's gaze did not falter as she was using her mug to hide her lips.

She studies him as his chin was beginning to have a faint stubble, his side-burns were beginning to grow long with the rest of his hair, his voice became deeper and his Adams apple is more visible than before, and Naruto has been taking things more seriously though the goofiness of his never fail to surprise people.

Naruto was a man now and Hinata couldn't help, but notice every bit of him. His manly face to his toned and muscular body was something that Hinata in her teenage years didn't care to notice.

But Naruto's strong built chest and torso that were bulging out of his low v-cut T-shirt was so tempting that Hinata wanted to rip off his shirt and caress his body with her slender fingers. Hinata bit her lower lip as she tried to keep herself calm. A drop of hot chocolate dripped on his lower lip and he flicked it with his tongue. Hinata felt her breath get caught and her heart skipped a beat.

Naruto calmly sips his hot chocolate then felt the burning stare of Hinata and he quickly glances up.

Their eyes lock for a few seconds and Hinata immediately looks towards the ceiling. Her cheeks starts to warm up with embarrassment as shame of her mind have, again, made her think dirty thoughts.

Though she dares to have another peek and was met again with Naruto's sapphire eyes that held curiosity. She looks towards to the table and let out a nervous laugh to distract herself and to also break the ice. What am I doing?! Hinata lectured in her mind.

Hinata and Naruto have been very close for the past three months by Naruto's surprise visits and calm, casual conversations.

Hinata had grown accustomed to his presence, behavior, voice, and just basically everything about him. She has started to talk quite a lot as she began to speak more and more to Naruto.

Though the feelings she has for him seem to have only went to a turn for the worst for Hinata. Her love for him seems to have gone to another level that she rather not go to, but in adulthood you start to notice things that were invisible to the immature eyes.

Naruto's anatomy was never going unnoticed by other girls and definitely not by Hinata so she finds it hard to hold herself back. Yes, Naruto turns Hinata on.

"So…" Naruto said as he rested his head in his palm. Hinata nervously looked up at him.

"Err, so…What?" Hinata said as she urged him to go on. Naruto turns his attention to his mug and smirked as he caught sight of Hinata's hand writing that said, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

Hinata's blush darkens and smiles, "Pinterest can get addicting." Naruto lets out a chuckle then continues to enjoy his beverage.

Hinata then reaches over to her mail and starts to look through them with hope in her heart. Bills, bills, bills, and… wait! Oh letter from father pestering me again about marriage.

Sigh.

She frowned slightly as she didn't seem to find what she was looking for. Naruto didn't miss her sudden gloominess as he stared at her disappointed white orbs. He then reached over to his back pocket.

"Is this…," Naruto paused as he pulled out an envelope, "… what you're looking for?" He asked as he waves a white envelope with a sakura petal taped neatly on the front in one hand.

Hinata gasped as she held herself back from swapping it from his hand.

He sets it down on the table and Hinata slowly reached for it as her frown was replaced with a smile almost instantly. Naruto watches her change of reaction and couldn't help, but ask.

"Is that letter somehow special?" As soon as he asked Hinata blushed, but this blush turned a shade of pink he has never seen her make. Hell, not even to him.

"Its… err…" She looked upwards to the ceiling then down to the ground as she searched for an excuse.

"I don't really know myself… It's just a letter from a…" Hinata paused again then smiled,

"Friend."

Naruto eyed her as he wasn't satisfied with her answer that showed hesitation from her frequent pauses so he continues on with his questions. She was his friend and was just curious of her social life. Nothing wrong with that.

"Is it from someone we know?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked to the side of the room.

"U-umm… You don't know him and well I don't know him either too… So, I—"

"Hinata, you're not making any sense." Naruto interrupted. "Want to try telling me from the start?" He settled his gaze on her as he observed her closely. His undivided attention focused on her as he waited patiently for her to speak.

"… Y-you see… I have been receiving letters from a person I don't know or can't remember, but he seems to be a very nice gentleman." Hinata explained with hope he would leave the topic alone.

She finally brought herself to look at him and his gaze was serious and none faltering. Naruto was taken back by Hinata's sudden carelessness and was a little angered by letting this continue and not informing anyone about it.

"Hinata, you fully understand the position you are in, right?" Naruto asked like he was in a meeting room. Something he has picked up from all the council meetings.

"Yes, I do. I understand perfectly—"

"You are the clan heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the possession of your eyes is of high interest to other ninjas for their evil purposes. If you understand this perfectly then why do you trust this person so easily by being swayed by his words?" Naruto asked as his stare was still the same.

Hinata was bewildered as she heard Naruto speak in such a tone nevertheless with those words!

Hinata isn't thinking he's too dumb to come up and put those words together its just surprising hearing it from a person who she knows too well. Hearing it from a person who doesn't care how he talks and just say really childish yet funny things.

Either way, Hinata doesn't approve of his unnecessary interruptions.

But she acknowledges his consideration, "Naruto-kun… I understand you are looking out for me, but can you please stop and let me complete my sentences?" Hinata gently asked as she felt ignored.

Naruto let out a sigh and let his hand run through his hair. He lowered his head rubbing his eyes in the process, "Sorry, I'm just…," he let out another sigh, "… worried." He looked up at Hinata and his eyes now offered patience and the vibe was back to its usual happy self.

"Go on." Naruto urged as he smiled.

Hinata smiled back at him, "Well…" Hinata stopped as she was figuring out where to start. She took in a breath and slowly exhaled.

"… It actually all started a few months ago..." Hinata said as she then took a sip of her coffee.

After a brief explanation and some awkward glances from Hinata she finally finished. She instinctively raised her hand for another sip and found it completely empty. She sets it down. Have I been talking for so long? Hinata thought.

She continued to stare at the hard surface of her kotatsu as her ears were reddening with embarrassment. The silence wore on and it scared Hinata to the bone.

What does Naruto think? What if he thinks I'm crazy? What if he thinks I'm being careless? What if he thinks I'm utterly dumb? Does he pity me? Is he disappointed? Is he angry?

Hinata hesitantly glanced up and was surprised. Naruto wore a calm face and held an emotion that Hinata couldn't really point out. She immediately faced the table again and managed a nervous laugh.

After a few breaths she spoke, "It isn't creepy..." She looked at him and smiled,

"… right?"


End file.
